As the technology progresses, higher power electronic devices, such as central processing unit or graphic processing unit, would generate more heat than could be effectively dissipated by the conventional heat dissipation device.
Thus, liquid cooling system is applied to solve such problem. In the liquid cooling system, heat can be effectively absorbed and dissipated by the liquid coolant which is pumped in tubing. During shipping, the tubing might get damaged, and it's even often to find cracks in the tubing and cause leakage of the liquid coolant. Thus, a leakage detection device is applied. The conventional leakage detection device is not able to be disposed on the tubing, instead, it is disposed on the internal surface of the device casing and waiting for the drop of the leakage. However, it is difficult for the leakage detection device in such a location to timely detect the leakage because it takes time and needs a certain amount of the leakage to create a drop, and the drop might even not perfectly fall on the leakage detection device.